


Wiggle it!

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: The way Victor wiggles drives Yuri crazy!





	

**  
"Victoooooor...."  
"Yuriiii...."  
"Please Victor!!! I can't take any more" Yuri moaned as the wiggling intensified  
"What's the matter Yuri..."   
"You know what's the matter..."  
"Do I?..." Yuri moaned and again causing Victor to smirk...  
"It looks so weird just hanging out like that..."  
"Yuri I'll have you know not everyone gets to see it like this..."  
"Victooooor.... stop teasing me... you know what I want already..."  
"Why don't you tell me again?..."  
"Why are you making this so hard..."  
"Because I can..." Victor kept wiggling and Yuri couldn't take it  
"Please Victor... I'm begging you..."  
"Fine! But your going to pay!"  
Yuri moaned while nodding happily, knowing he'd won this round.

"I don't think I could have taken you wiggling your big toe out the hole in your sock any longer!"


End file.
